LET ME KNOW
by 407bubleblue
Summary: Bukanlah suatu kebetulan mereka dipertemukan, tetapi sebuah takdir yang sudah di gariskan oleh Tuhan/Kau memiliki seorang saudara kembar, tetapi kata Ibumu kalian tidak identik/Tentu saja ada perbedaan diantara kalian.../Siapa... dia?.../Apa karena kami kembar lalu kami menyukai pemuda yang sama juga?.../Aku akan mengalah padamu/EXO GS FANFIC/RnR juseyo.../
1. Chapter 1

**LET ME KNOW**

**Cast:**

_ Baekhyun

_Kyungsoo

_Chanyeol

_Kris

**Genre : **Drama & Romance

**Rate : **T

**WARNING! **

EXO GENDERSWITCH FICTION

Anda bisa mati bosan membaca nya. Typo(s) everywhere.

NO BASH, Don't LIKE just CLOSE Ok?

**DISCLAIMER :**

Semua Cast adalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang saat ini sedang bernaung di bawah SM E. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai pemeran pada FF saya. Para Cast masih milik orang tua dan keluarga masing-masing.

(kecuali Baekhyun, dia milik saya *peace*)

**SUMMARY :**

Bukanlah suatu kebetulan mereka dipertemukan, tetapi sebuah takdir yang sudah di gariskan oleh Tuhan.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_"Yixing-ah, Aku tidak akan meninggalkan anak ini disini. Apapun yang terjadi!"_

_Putus seorang namja tampan yang kini sedang duduk berhadapan dengan seorang wanita bernama Yixing itu dengan wajah mengeras._

_"Andwe, Junmyeon! Kau tidak boleh membawa anak ku. K-kau tidak bisa membawanya pergi dariku!" Cegah Yixing bersikeras. Pipi putih bak porselin itu kini sudah meneteskan bulir-bulir kristal bening. _

_Sang namja berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangan nya. Perasaan marah melingkupi hatinya. Ia tidak boleh kalah. Apapun yang terjadi Junmyeon harus membawa salah satu bayi itu pergi demi menyelematkan nyawa wanita yang dicintainya. Yixing, atau Zhang Yixing atau wanita dihadapan nya ini adalah istrinya. _

_Kisah cinta yang menyedihkan. Hubungan mereka tidak direstui karena Yixing hanya gadis miskin yang sudah menjadi yatim piatu sejak kecil. Sedangkan Kim Junmyeon, namja itu adalah anak dari petinggi Korea Selatan. _

_Mereka menikah tanpa restu orang tuanya. Tapi karena rasa cinta Junmyeon yang terlampau besar pada Yixing, akhirnya ia memutuskan lari dari keluarganya agar bisa hidup bersama wanita tercintanya. Mereka pindah ke China, negara kelahiran Yixing. Di China pun banyak ujian yang harus mereka lalui hingga bisa menikah. Lalu menjalin rumah tangga yang terlampau sederhana, tanpa ada tersentuh kemewahan sedikitpun._

_Namun sayang nya kebahagaiaan mereka telah betakhir. Orang tua Junmyeon menemukan mereka, sekaligus mengetahui bahwa Yixing telah melahirkan. _

_Karena Junmyeon adalah anak satu-satunya yang dimiliki keluarga Kim. Maka dari itu, Keluarga Kim pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kembali putranya. _

_Tuan Kim mengancam Junmyeon agar meninggalkan gadis miskin itu. Jika tidak, itu berarti bahwa Junmyeon menghendaki kematian Yixing. Ya, Tuan Kim bilang akan membunuh Yixing jika Junmyeon tidak pulang dan membawa bayi itu ikut bersamanya._

_Hati Junmyeon seakan hancur melihat istrinya menangis meraung-raung. Sejujurnya ia tidak tega memisahkan Yixing dengan putrinya. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, ia harus melakukan itu. Memisahkan bayi itu dari saudara dan ibu kandungnya. Demi keselamatan wanitanya._

_Junmyeon memantapkan hatinya, Ayahnya tidak tahu bahwa Yixing melahirkan bayi kembar. Mengambil satu dan menyelamatkan dua nyawa. Walaupun itu terdengar heroik, namun masih saja sangat menyakitkan untuk diterima._

_"Tidak Junmyeon, aku akan melindungi bayiku apapun yang terjadi. Bukankah kau bilang kita akan melewatinya bersama? Kenapa kau memutuskan hal sulit ini"_

_Yixing berjalan terseok menuju suaminya. Wanita itu menggenggam erat tangan Junmyeon._

_"Jangan pisahkan mereka. Ayahmu, dia menginginkan nyawaku. Aku rela mati a-"_

_"Tutup mulutmu Zhang Yixing!" Bentak Junmyeon marah. Bahkan membuat Yixing tersentak kaget. _

_Junmyeon melepaskan genggaman tangan Yixing padanya lalu menggunakannya untuk menangkup pipi basah istrinya. Ia ikut menangis._

_"Apa kau kira aku akan membiarkan mu mati?" Junmyeon menggeleng kasar. Air matanya semakin tumpah._

_"Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu. Kau harus tetap hidup menjaga putri kita" _

_Yixing menatapnya dalam, wanita itu semakin sesenggukan pilu. _

_"Aku juga akan menjaga putri kita. Aku janji, kita akan bersama lagi, nanti..."_

_Setelah itu Junmyeon segera melepaskan tautan tangan nya dari wajah Yixing, menghiraukan istrinya yang kini memasang wajah tak percaya. Namja itu berjalan menghampiri ranjang bayi mereka dan segera mengangkat salah satu bayi nya yang sedang tertidur. Dengan tangan bergetar ia menggendong bayi itu. Ini adalah yang terbaik. Matanya dialihkan pada ranjang sebelahnya yang berisi satu bayi cantik lagi, putrinya. 'Maaf kan Ayah, sayang' Ucapnya dalam hati, ia bahkan tidak berani menyuarakan permintaan maafnya secara langsung. Junmyeon merasa sangat berdosa._

_Ia tidak boleh lebih lama lagi disana, atau Junmyeon akan berubah pikiran. Dengan langkah cepat Junmyeong berjalan menuju pintu keluar tidak menoleh sedikit pun pada Yixing dibelakangnya yang kini sudah kelabakan mendapati Junmyeon benar-benar membawa pergi putri kembarnya._

_Yixing berteriak, Yixing berlari mengejar Junmyeon. Namun dikerenakan kondisinya yang masih lemah membuatnya jatuh berkali-kali._

_"Andwe Junmyeon! Andweeeeeee!" Teriak nya masih berusaha bangun walau rasa nyeri saat ini benar-benar menggila._

_Bohong jika Junmyeon tidak perduli. Namja itu menahan diri mati-matian untuk tidak berbalik menolong istrinya. Memeluk dan memapahnya, tapi sekali lagi. Ini semua juga demi Yixing. Demi menyelematkan nyawa wanita itu. Memberikan janji bahwa ia akan bersama lagi kelak, yang mana ia sendiri tidak yakin bisa menepatinya. _

_Junmyeon menghentikan sebuah taksi begitu ia sampai didepan Rumah Sakit. Matanya sempat mendapati Yixing yang masih berlari mengejarnya. Tidak! Dia harus segera pergi dari sini. Menuju bandara untuk kembali ke Korea dan menemui Ayahnya. Memohon agar tidak menyentuh Yixing barang seinci pun._

_"Hiduplah bahagia bersama putri kita Zhang Yixing! Wo feichang feichang de Ai ni men" _

_Sambil mendekap bayi nya erat-erat._

* * *

><p><em><strong>19 yeras Later...<strong>_

"Sudah ku bilang Kai, Aku tidak mau kembali padamu. Apa kau tidak dengar hah?"

Ucap seorang gadis mungil yang kini sudah berapi-api menghadapi pemuda sexy dihadapannya yang baru saja menyandang status sebagai mantan kekasih nya.

"Tapi Baek, beri aku satu kesempatan lagi plisssss" Si pria menangkupkan tangan didepan wajahnya dan memasang wajah sememelas mungkin. Berharap gadis itu luluh dan memaafkan kesalahan, kesalahan, kesalahan dan kesalahan nya yang tidak bisa dihitung sudah.

"Aku janji, yang kemarin itu yang terakhir! Kumohon!" Ucap Pria itu masih bersikukuh.

Gadis itu meniup poninya kesal. Sudah berapa kali dia dibodohi oleh pacar nya itu, dengan garang Baekhyun -nama gadis itu- bertolak pinggang. Kesal, sungguh sangat kesal.

"Kubilang TIDAK! YA TIDAK! Apa kau tuli Kim Jong In!" Teriaknya dengan suara nyaring.

**GREP~**

Baekhyun melotot saat tiba-tiba bahunya di cengkeram erat oleh Kai. Lalu mendorongnya hingga menabrak tembok, terlihat mata pemuda itu mengisyaratkan kemarahan. MARAH? Bukan kah Baekhyun yang harusnya marah?

"Kai, Apa yang kau lakukan! Leepaassshhhkkan" Ucap Baekhyun berusaha memberontak, tapi sia-sia karena tangan nya tidak bisa bergerak.

Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati mendapati wajah mengeras mantan kekasihnya itu. Dia sungguh menyesal pernah bertemu dengan Kai. Lihatlah betapa egoisnya namja itu.

"Tidak Baek, sebelum kau bilang memaafkan aku dan mau kembali padaku"

Baekhyun menggeram. "Jangan harap!" Tidak gentar sedikitpun. Walau bagaimana pun ia tidak mau menjadi gadis bodoh yang hanya dipermainkan oleh pemuda bernama lengkap Kim Jong In itu. "Ku bilang lepaskan aku, atau aku akan berteriak"

Kai malah menyeringai dan membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal. "Berteriak saja sesukamu"

'Sial'. Tempat ini memang terlalu sepi. Baekhyun hanya berharap ada malaikat yang tidak sengaja lewat di gang sempit belakang Swalayan itu dan menolongnya.

Masih berusaha melepaskan diri, gadis itu benar-benar berteriak.

"Toloooooong ! Toloooooongg!"

Kai terperanjat. Ia kira Baekhyun hanya bercanda, apa gadis itu benar-benar gila. Dengan cepat ia membekap mulut Baekhyun.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun apa kau gila?" Marah Kai.

Terlambat, seseorang yang tak sengaja lewat terlanjur mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Ketika orang itu menoleh dan mendapati Kai membekap mulut Baekhyun, segera Orang itu berlari menghampiri nya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan"

Orang itu menarik kerah baju belakang Kai dan menghantam pelipisnya dengan keras.

**Buagh! **

Baekhyun berteriak karena kaget, gadis itu menutup mata menggunakan kedua telapak tangan nya.

**Buagh!**

Astaga debuman itu terdengar nyaring sekali. Tidak... Tidak... Kai bisa mati.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat mantan pacar nya sudah tersungkur ditanah. Astagaaaaa~ wajah Kai benar-benar babak belur.

"Hantikaaaaannnn!" Teriak Baekhyun antara cemas dan kasihan.

Tapi naas, teriakannya tidak di indahkan. Baekhyun segera berlari dan melerai mereka.

"Hentikan, kubilang! Dia bisa mati" Ujar Baekhyun merentangkan tangan nya melindungi Kai.

Untung saja orang itu bisa mengontrol tinjunya, bila tidak. Bisa dipastikan bogem itu mendarat di pipi Baekhyun.

Orang itu mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Dia orang jahat kenapa kau melindunginya?"

"TIDAK! Aku mengenalnya!" Balas Baekhyun cepat. "Terimakasih sudah menolongku" Kemudian ia membantu Kai berdiri dan memapahnya. Namja itu meringis kesakitan, Baekhyun tidak tega melihatnya. Cepat-cepat Ia membawa Kai pergi dari situ menuju mobil. Masih sempat-sempatnya Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya pada orang itu. Jujur ia jadi tidak enak.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi. Orang itu menatapnya heran.

"Heh? Gadis aneh"

Tidak mau ambil pusing akhirnya ia lebih memilih pergi dari situ juga.

* * *

><p>"Astaga, bagaimana ini Adduhh!"<p>

Seorang gadis berseragam SMA sedang menepuk kepalanya berkali-kali. Karena kecerobohannya ia tidak sengaja menyenggol spion mobil orang dan mematahkan nya.

"Astaga, Mati kau Kyungsoo"

Ucapnya pada diri sendiri semakin horror. Bukannya pergi dan lari setelah melakukan itu. Yang gadis itu lakukan malah mondar-mandir tidak jelas di balik mobil yang spion nya telah dia tabrak.

"Luhan! ini semua gara-gara Luhan" Rutuknya pada seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh atas terjadinya semua ini.

Gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu menoleh kekiri-dan kekanan memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya. Ia tidak mau beranjak dari situ adalah karena takut tak beralasan.

"Huuuuffttt Oke Kyungsoo, rileks... tenangkan dirimu, pergi dari sini dan jangan terlihat grogi, biasa, biasa" Berkali-kali ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk kabur.

"Tidak, Tidak ada orang yang melihatmu. Kau a-"

Belum juga sempat ia melanjutkan kalimatnya sesorang dengan suara berat lebih dulu mengagetkan nya.

"Hei Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disana"

'mati aku'

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan nyali kecil ia berbalik. Gadis itu meringis dan tersenyum bodoh mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi yang melotot kepadanya dengan wajah mengerikan. 'Dia pasti pemilik mobil ini'

"Eh- Haloo!"

Kyungsoo ingin menampar dirinya sendiri begitu sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Melambai bodoh dan mengocapkan 'Halo' What the hell.

Pemuda itu tidak membalas sapaan nya -tentu saja- . Dia berjongkok dan mengambil spion mobil patah itu. Lalu wajahnya mengeras saat menatap si gadis. Membuat Kyungsoo semakin menciut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mobil ku HAh?" Teriak orang itu marah.

Kyungsoo berjengkat kebelakang mendengar orang itu meneriakinya bahkan suaranya sangat menyeramkan, sangat berbeda dengan wajah _baby face_ nya. Membuat Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjap takut.

"A-Aku tidak sengaja" Balas nya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak sengaja katamu?" Pemuda itu mengangkat satu alisnya. Tatapan nya penuh dengan intimidasi. "Oh, Aku tahu, Kau pasti mau mencuri kan?"

Segera setelah kalimat pedas itu keluar dari mulut sang namja. Kyungsoo langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat.

"Apa katamu?" Tanyanya setengah berteriak, antara marah dan terhina.

"Hah, mengaku saja. Gadis SMA sepertimu benar-benar penipu ulung"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada outfit yang dia kenakan. Sungguh ini semua gara-gara Luhan. Ia menggeram marah, tapi sebisa mungkin menahan nya. Bisa bahaya jika ada yang menyadari dirinya sedang berdebat dengan orang asing karena hal sepele. _Heol,_ memecahkan kaca spion orang.

"Jaga bicaramu! Dasar tidak sopan!" Gadis itu mengepalkan tangan nya mendapati wajah mengejek orang didepan nya itu. "Katakan dimana alamat mu, aku pasti akan mengirimkan uang ganti rugi untuk mobilmu. Bahkan jika perlu aku akan membeli mobilmu ini" Sambung Kyungsoo berbicara, gadis itu bahkan sampai mengangkat kepalanya, tidak terima dilecehkan.

"Heh, omong kosong" Tapi namja itu malah tertawa meremehkan nya. "Kau kira aku percaya pada bocah sepertimu"

Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahan lagi gadis itu mungkin harus memberitahukan siapa dirinya yang sebenar nya. "Kau!" Tunjuk nya disertai tatapan tajam.

"Apa?"

"Kau akan menyesal setelah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya!"

"Hah? Apa? Kau mau bilang bahwa kau adalah Tuan putri dari Kerajaan khayalan mu? Pembodohan!"

"KAU! asal kau tahu Ayah ku adala-"

"Chanyeol!"

Ucapan nya terhenti ketika seorang pria dewasa tiba-tiba datang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana?"

Kyungsoo seperti mengenal suara itu. Suara Aisten Ayah nya. Diliputi rasa penasaran akhirnya Kyungsoo memastikannya, mengintip dari balik bahu lebar namja didepannya itu. Dan tidak salah lagi, dugaannya benar apa adanya. Pria berumur itu adalah orang kepercayaan Ayahnya. Bisa bertambah buruk jika orang itu melihat nya disini. Kyungsoo malu.

Setelahnya ia segara menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Jika Asisten Ayahnya itu tahu, pasti orang itu akan melapor pada Ayahnya. Dan Kyungoo akan dimarahi habis-habisan.

"Paman lihat ini" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan spion nya patah.

"Bocah itu mematahkan nya paman" Tunjuk Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

Paman nya ikut menoleh untuk melihat gadis yang Chanyeol maksud. Tapi sepertinya Paman nya sedang terburu-buru, tidak punya banyak waktu dan harus segera membawa namja itu pergi.

"Sudahlah, biar paman yang menservice nya nanti, kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Ayo pergi!"

"Tapi Paman"

Chanyeol hendak protes namun Paman nya sudah memasuki mobil dan menyalakan mesin nya.

Akhirnya Namja itu hanya memberi tatapan peringatan pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tidak berani menatap wajah Pria yang dipanggil 'Paman' oleh namja menyebalkan itu.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun mengompres dengan telaten lebam biru keunguan disekitar dahi Kai. Tidak ada satupun ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis itu. Bahkan saat Kai merintih sakit pun Baekhyun hanya diam saja. dan Kai tahu, gadis itu sedang marah.<p>

"Baek, Jangan marah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" Ucap Kai mencoba membelah keheningan itu. Bibirnya mengerucut persis anak kecil. Kalau saja tidak sedang marahan, biasanya Baekhyun akan sangat gemas dan mencubit pipinya. Tapi mungkin tidak untuk saat ini.

"Aku bilang diamlah Jong In, aku sedang berkonsentrasi mengobati lukamu"

"Kau biasanya memanggilku Kai"

"Diam!"

Nyali Kai menjadi ciut, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang sulit ditaklukkan. Dan bodohnya dia telah membuat Baekhyun marah.

"Jika kau marah, kenapa tadi tidak membiarkan orang itu menghajar ku sampai mati saja. Aku tidak mau hidup jika kau marah padaku begini" Rajuk Kai lagi-lagi.

Persis seperti anak kecil. Bagi Baekhyun Kai itu benar-benar sangatlah childish. Bagaimana mungkin ia pernah jatuh cinta pada namja playboy bersifat bayi seperti itu. Lama-lama Baekhyun semakin pusing. Dia kesal pada Kai, dan namja itu membuatnya gila. Dengan kasar ia menekan handuk hangat yang masih mengompres luka Kai dengan kuat.

"Awww... Aww Adduhhh... Baekhyun ini sakit"

Ringis Kai berusaha menghentikan keanarkisan gadis itu.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan tersenyum mencibir. "Heh, seperti itu saja kau bilang sakit. Berani-beraninya kau bilang ingin mati. Ha? Masih ingin mati? Biar aku saja yang membunuhmu sekarang" Omel Baekhyun pedas membuat Kai semakin merengut, merajuk dan bermuram ria.

"Maafkan aku" Ujar nya lagi. "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf kali ini. Baekhyun. Tolong berhentilah marah padaku"

Baekhyun menyilangkan tangan nya didada dan menatap Kai tajam.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maafkan aku Baekhyun" Entah sudah keberapa kali kata-kata -yang menurut Baekhyun menyebalkan kini- itu terucap dari bibir Kai.

Akhirnya ia menghela nafasnya dan air mukanya sedikit melembut. "Aku memaafkan mu, jadi sekarang berhentilah mengucapkan itu terus menerus. Atau akan membuat kepalaku meledak"

"Serius?" Wajah Kai mulai berbinar. Secepat kilat ia mendekati Baekhyun dan meraih jemari letik itu. "Kau juga mau kembali padaku kan?" Mohon nya penuh pengharapan.

"Tidak untuk yang satu itu"

"Baekhyuuuunnn"

"Tidak Kai. Kau harus merubah sikap mu dulu jika ingin aku menerimamu kembali. Selama ini aku terlalu bodoh telah menerima pernyataan cintamu setahun yang lalu"

"Apa kau menyesal?" Wajah Kai terlihat bersedih mendengar penuturan terakhir gadis itu.

"Tidak terlalu, tapi sekarang aku minta kau fokuslah dulu dengan sekolahmu. Sebentar lagi kau akan ujian kelulusan. Dan aku tidak mau membebani pikiran mu. Konsentrasilah belajar"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun seumuran dengan Kai, namun karena kejeniusan yang dimiliki Baekhyun akhirnya gadis itu Lulus lebih cepat melalui akselerasi percepatan kelas.

Setelah lulus rencananya Ia akan mendaftar Kuliah. Tetapi entah kecurangan apa yang dilakukan oleh pihak sekolahnya dulu hingga membuat beasiswanya tidak diakui. Akhirnya sekarang ia harus bekerja mati-matian jika ingin masuk perguruan tinggi. Baekhyun tidak mau merepotkan siapapun termasuk bibinya. Orang yang merawatnya sedari ia berumur 11 tahun.

"Baekhyun ah, Kau sudah pulang?" Ucap seorang wanita berpipi bulat seperti bakpao yang baru keluar dari dapur. Dia adalah Kim Minseok atau yang biasa Baekhyun panggil dengan Bibi Xiu.

Gadis itu tersenyum sekilas lalu menoleh pada Kai memberitahu bibinya.

Mata Xiumin membulat lucu mendapati wajah penuh luka pemuda yang duduk berdampingan dengan keponakan nya itu. "Astaga Jong In, ada apa dengan wajah mu? Kau habis berkelahi?" Wanita berumur 40 tahun itu mendekati Kai untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Kai meringis kecil. "Iya Bi"

"Ya Ampun, kenapa berkelahi? Apa ada orang jahat yang melukaimu kau tidak kenapa-napa kan?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat kehebohan bibinya. Demi Tuhan itu berlebihan.

Kai hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Namun Xiumin teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya Baekhyun" Kali ini tatapan nya beralih pada keponakannya. "Tadi Jongdae menelpon, dia ada pekerjaan untuk mu"

"Pekerjaan apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu Baekhyun, dia juga tidak memberitahuku, tapi aku minta padamu, jangan menerima tawarannya jika itu pekerjaan yang berbahaya"

"Aku tahu, aku akan kesana sekarang" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya untuk menyimpan baskom yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mengompres luka Kai tadi.

Xiumin terkekeh melihat ekpresi satu-satunya namja yang tercengang bodoh mendengar obrolan kecilnya.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu Jong In?"

"Apa yang kalian maksud dengan pekerjaan berbahaya? Apa Baekhyun-" Kai segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Baekhyun tidak mungkin ikut Boxing kan Bi?" Tanya Kai bodoh. Karena seingatnya namja bernama Kim Jong dae itu adalah pemilik Ring Boxing terkenal di daerah sini.

Xiumin tergelak mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu. Kai itu polos atau bodoh?

"Tentu saja tidak mungkin Kai, yang benar saja. Dan, Baekhyun akan pergi sebentar lagi. Aku juga mau kepasar, jadi?"

Kai mengangkat alisnya sebelah, awalnya tidak mengerti dengan makna kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Xiumin. Namun makin lama ia paham, dia sedang diusir secara halus. Halus sekali malahan.

Bahkan Kai sampai tidak tersinggung mendengarnya -tapi pura-pura- hatinya sebenarnya kesal. Akhirnya ia segera beranjak dari sana dan berpamitan pulang.

"Ya Sudah Bi, Aku pulang dulu" Ujar Namja itu sambil merengut.

"_Ne_, hati-hati dijalan Jong In"

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo memasuki mobil dengan wajah masam, yeoja itu membanting pintu keras-keras sebagai pelampiasan nya. Dan tentu saja seseorang disebelahnya terlonjak menatapnya horror.<p>

"Kyungsoo, Aku tidak masalah jika kau marah. Tapi ini mobilku, jangan merusaknya" Ucapan peringatan yang dilontarkan sahabatnya itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo jengkel. Bahkan ini semua gara-gara Luhan sendiri.

"Ini salahmu Luhan! SALAHMU!" Sembur Kyungsoo langsung kepada Luhan. Dan yeoja bermata rusa itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa nya yang salah?" Tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

Apa karena Kyungsoo harus berkeliaran menggunakan seragam SMA di Swalayan? Demi Tuhan, ini juga taruhan yang dimenangkan nya. Atau karena Luhan menyuruhnya berbelanja.? Oh iya ngomong-ngomong belanjaan, dimana semua itu.

"Kyungsoo, dimana barang-barangku?" Tanya Luhan 100% antisipasi.

"Aku membuangnya"

"Membuangnya?" Luhan membeo.

"Iya! Aku membuangnya, karena barang-barang mu itu aku dipermalukan"

"Kyungsoo jangan bercanda" Mata Luhan menajam. Apa Kyungsoo gila membuang semua barang nya yang ia beli dengan uang?

"Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo, aku hanya ke toilet sebentar. Apa kau setega itu?" Luhan masih saja mengoceh mengabaikan Sahabatnya yang sudah mulai berasap kepalanya.

"Diam!" Teriak Kyungsoo keras.

"Ku bilang Diam! Cepat bawa aku pulang! Barang-barangmu di bagasi. Dan Aku, Aku membatalkan taruhan bodoh ini. Aku tidak mau lagi mengikuti kemauan mu"

Oh Ya Tuhan. Suara Kyungsoo itu sangat merdu, dan teriakannya bisa saja membuat orang mati karena serangan jantung mendadak. Seperti Luhan contohnya, yeoja itu mengelus dadanya yang menggila. Ia tahu Kyungsoo sedang benar-benar marah sekarang. Makanya buru-buru ia mengikuti perintah sahabatnya itu. Setidaknya, barang-barang milik nya sudah aman. Oke itu Cukup.

Selama perjalanan Luhan hanya berani mencuri-curi pandang kesamping dimana sahabat bermata bulatnya masih terus mengoceh. Sebenarnya ia sedikit heran, karena biasanya Kyungsoo tidak banyak bicara seperti ini. Sahabatnya, sungguh aneh saat marah.

"Dia pikir dia siapa? Berani-beraninya mengataiku pencuri dan penipu bahkan berani-beraninya mengataiku anak kecil! Hah...Aku yakin bahwa aku lebih tua darinya"

Saat kembali berkonsentrasi menyetir, sayup-sayup ia mendengarkan ocehan Kyungsoo yang dimaksudkan pada seseorang. Tapi Luhan memilih tak menyahut. Menurutnya membiarkan Kyungsoo yang mengomel sendiri itu lebih baik. Dari pada nantinya ia disembur habis-habisan.

Dan walau ia sama sekali tak mengerti siapa yang Kyungsoo maksud, begitu ia mendengar sahabatnya itu berbicara soal umur. Tanpa disadari Luhan bergumam lirih. 'Tentu saja kau lebih tua, kau kan janda'

"Aku mendengarmu LU HAN !"

* * *

><p>"Pekerjaan apa itu?"<p>

Baekhyun telah tiba di tempat Jongdae. Baekhyun sudah antisipasi, lihat saja jika lelaki dihadapannya itu mempermainkannya, maka tak akan ia biarkan Jongdae bertemu dengan nya Bibinya lagi. Karena ia tahu, saat ini Kim Jongdae sedang gencar-gencar nya mendekati Bibi nya.

"Ya! Anak kecil, berbicalah sedikit sopan padaku. Aku lebih tua darimu" Balas Jongdae tidak terima diperlakukan tidak menyenangkan oleh calon keponakannya itu. (menurut Jongdae sih)

"Setidak nya panggil aku Paman, karena aku sebentar lagi akan menjadi paman mu"

"_Mwoya _? Paman katamu? Ingat Kim Jongdae ssi, aku hanya akan memanggilmu paman jika kau sudah sah menjadi suami dari Kim Minseok!" Balas Baekhyun dengan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya.

"Sudah jangan berbelit-belit, Cepat katakan! atau tidak akan pernah ku ijinkan kau menginjakan kakimu dirumahku lagi" Ancam Baekhyun telak.

"Byun Baekhyun, kata-katamu sungguh pedas. Seperti cabai rawit"

"Masa bodo!"

Dan Jongdae hanya bisa mendengus mendengar ucapan sadis Baekhyun. Ia tahu, Baekhyun itu terlalu bengis. Jika ia sudah berkata 'tidak' berarti ya tidak sama sekali.

'Ya Tuhan, Minseok... kenapa sulit sekali menaklukkan keponakan mu' melas nya dalam hati.

Tahu resikonya terlalu banyak jika berdebat dengan Baekhyun, akhirnya Jongdae segera menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama dari kantong celananya kepada gadis itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Baca saja dengan benar. Orang itu sedang membutuhkan pegawai"

"Perkerjaan macam apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun kan tidak punya keahlian apapun selain-

"Tukang pukul"

"_M-mwo?_" Mata Baekhyun membulat penuh mendengar jawaban cepat dari Jongdae.

"Aku hanya menawarimu, bukankah kau butuh pekerjaan. Kudengar gaji nya besar" Jawab Jongdae malas.

Baekhyun diam cukup lama. Berpikir, tentu saja ia harus mempertimbangkan ini. Dia tidak mau membuat bibinya khawatir, tapi disisi lain. Ini tawaran yang menggiurkan.

"Aku mengambilnya" Seru Baekhyun mantap.

Jongdae langsung menoleh tidak percaya.

"Bae-Baekhyun?"

Maksud Jongdae tukang pukul itu bukanlah seperti kedengaran nya. Walau sedikit mengerikan tapi Baekhyun yakin dia bisa menjadi salah satu training itu nanti. Dan jika ia lolos maka Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan uang yang banyak.

Mendaftar menjadi bodyguard.

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo hampir melompat kaget saat mendapati Ayah tercintanya sudah berada didalam rumah sedang asyik membaca koran hari ini. Ia sungguh tidak tahu jika Ayahnya akan pulang.<p>

Untung tadi sebelum sahabatnya pamit pulang, ia sempat berganti bajunya di dalam mobil Luhan. Jika tidak pasti ia sudah ditertawai habis-habisan oleh Ayahnya.

"Ayah" Panggil gadis itu berjalan mendekati dimana sang Ayah duduk sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tiba-tiba saja gatal. Sedangkan yang dipanggil pun segera menoleh. Wajah lelaki berumur itu tersenyum ketika mendapati putri nya sudah datang.

"Kyungsoo, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kenapa Ayah pulang tanpa memberitahuku?" Bukan nya menjawab, tetapi malah menyeruakan pertanyaan balik.

Sang Ayah melepaskan kacamata baca nya lalu memilih menghampiri Kyungsoo. Menepuk sayang kepala putrinya yang ia rindukan. Sudah menduga bahwa anaknya pasti akan bertanya begitu.

"Ada urusan yang harus Ayah selesaikan"

Kyungsoo lantas hanya bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi blank nya.

"Pak Oh kemarilah!"

Kyungsoo semakin bingung ketika Ayahnya malah memanggil seseorang.

Dan tak lama datanglah Asisten Ayahnya, orang yang Kyungsoo tak sengaja jumpai di depan Swalayan tadi datang sambil membawa seorang namja tinggi.

Tapi, tunggu...!

Namja tinggi?

"Kyungsoo... perkenalkan, ini adalah Park Chanyeol. Dia yang akan menjadi pengawal pribadimu mulai besok!"

Sesaat setelah diperkenalkan namja bernama Chanyeol yang semula menunduk hormat itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk memberi salam. Namun sepertinya ia juga akan jantungan setelah ini.

**Bersambung...**

**atau **

**End ?**

**Maaf Readersnim saya bikin FF lagi. Maksud hati mau gantiin BLEAK FATE yang masih buntu. Sumpah itu FF udah mancet se mancet nya. Dan semoga FF ini bisa berjalan mulus, semulus paha Baekhyun /plak/ Ini ceritanya emang sedikit ada mirip-mirip sama yang BF, tapi sepertinya nanti ini gak ada balas dendam-dendam nya, nahlo...**

**Saya usahain ini lebih ke Romance, nyerah buat yang terlalu complicated. So, kalau mau dilanjut Review ya? Kalau gamau saya juga g bakal maksa kok :)**

**#bow**

**Annyeong~**


	2. Chapter 2

**LET ME KNOW**

**Cast:**

_ Baekhyun

_Kyungsoo

_Chanyeol

_Kris

**Genre : **Drama & Romance

**Rate : **T

**WARNING! **

GENDERSWITCH FICTION

Anda bisa mati bosan membaca nya. Typo(s) everywhere.

NO BASH, Don't LIKE just CLOSE Ok?

**DISCLAIMER :**

Semua Cast adalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang saat ini sedang bernaung di bawah SM E. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka sebagai pemeran pada FF saya. Para Cast masih milik orang tua dan keluarga masing-masing.

(kecuali Baekhyun, dia milik saya *peace*)

...

* * *

><p>Chanyeol berdiri mematung dengan kaki bergetar. Kaget? Tentu saja. Bagaimana dia tidak kaget jika dihadapan nya saat ini adalah calon majikan nya. Dan naas nya dia pernah bermasalah dengan orang itu. Meninggalkan kesan buruk, lebih jelas nya.<p>

Matanya melirik kearah paman nya meminta pertolongan tapi yang ada paman nya hanya balas menatap dengan bingung.

Sedangkan Junmyeon mengernyit penasaran oleh tingkah anak nya yang malah diam saja tidak merespon.

"Kyungsoo ya, Apa kau mendengarkan Ayah?" Tanya Junmyeon memecah lamunan putrinya. Membuat gadis itu terkaget kecil.

"Apa?"

"Ayah bilang, pemuda ini akan menjadi pengawal pribadimu. Apa kau keberatan dengan itu?"

"Ehh" Gadis itu seperti bergumam tidak jelas sambil melirik Chanyeol yang masih setia menunduk tak berani menatap nya.

"Akan aku pertimbang kan Ayah"

Junmyeon akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Memang semua keputusan ada ditangan anak nya. Dan tak baik jika ia memaksakan kehendak nya.

"Tapi Ayah... boleh aku berbicara dengan pemuda ini sebentar?"

* * *

><p>"Bibi aku akan segera berangkat"<p>

Baekhyun berteriak dari depan kamar nya berpamitan pada bibi nya sedang sibuk didapur. Pagi ini ia sudah berdandan rapi. Karena tujuannya adalah untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang kemarin di tawarkan padanya.

Xiumin keluar dari dapur masih menggunakan celemek bergambar doraemon nya.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau yakin akan melamar pekerjaan itu?" Tanya Xiumin gusar. Mendapati keponakan tercintanya berdandan rapi wajah nya sarat akan kekhawatiran yang kentara.

"Sudah ku bilang bibi tidak usah khawatir. Pekerjaan itu tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa padaku. Percayalah!"

Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat percaya diri jika dia sudah sangat yakin ingin melakukan sesuatu. Dan Xiumin tentu nya bisa memahami itu. Dia bahkan sudah merawat Baekhyun bertahun-tahun hingga gadis itu tumbuh sebesar ini.

"Apa Jongdae tidak punya pekerjaan yang lebih bermartabat Baekhyun? Aku hanya khawatir kau mengalami hal sulit disana"

"Onta berwajah kotak itu tidak memberiku pilihan bi, dia hanya memberiku satu info ini saja. Sudahlah Bi, kumohon jangan pikirkan yang macam-macam"

Baekhyun memang selalu bermusuhan dengan Jongdae. Entahlah apa karena laki-laki itu sering menggoda bibi nya. Mengingat Xiumin sudah menjanda begitu lama. Tapi jika boleh Baekhyun katakan pernikahan bibi nya dulu tidak bisa sebut dengan pernikahan. Karena saat ia mulai tinggal dengan bibinya. Wanita berpipi bulat itu sering mengalami kekerasan oleh mantan suaminya. Bahkan Baekhyun jelas sekali Xiumin tidak bersalah sedikitpun.

Dan oleh sebab itulah sekarang ia sangat sensitiv terhadap pria manapun yang berusaha mendekati Xiumin. Baekhyun berjanji akan menjaga Xiumin apapun yang terjadi. Baekhyun begitu menyayangi bibinya itu. Xiumin lah yang merawatnya hingga ia bisa tumbuh dengan baik setelah kematian Orang tua angkat nya.

Seperti yang Xiumin dengar. Orang tua angkat nya dulu adalah orang yang lumayan berada, dan karena tidak bisa mempunyai anak mereka mengadopsi Baekhyun kecil yang saat itu Xiumin titipkan di panti asuhan. Hingga Baekhyun berusia 11 Tahun Orang tua angkatnya meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat saat melakukan perjalanan menuju Hongkong untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Setelah kematian Orang tua angkat Baekhyun. Hidup nya begitu terlunta-lunta. Hidup dalam keluarga yang tidak menginginkan nya. Betapa malang nya nasib Baekhyun saat itu. Selalu dimusuhi oleh saudara Ayah nya. Mereka semua berpikir bahwa Baekhyun tidak lah pantas tinggal bersama mereka, karena Baekhyun sama sekali bukan anggota keluarganya. Untung saja saat itu setelah Xiumin menyelesaikan pendidikan nya. Yeoja berpipi bakpao itu segera kembali mengambil Baekhyun dari keluarga angkat nya. Karena itu adalah janji Xiumin pada sahabat nya. Zhang Yixing.

Baekhyun memutuskan berjalan menuju ruang tamu di ikuti Xiumin dari belakang nya. Menurut Xiumin Baekhyun sudah cukup besar untuk memilih jalan hidupnya. Ia tidak berhak membatasi kemauan gadis itu lagi.

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan begitu mendapati seseorang sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya. Baekhyun berbalik bertanya pada bibinya.

"Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu pagi-pagi disini?"

Merasa orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu sudah mencul lantas namja itu segera berdiri dan tersenyum teramat lebar.

"Baekhyun selamat pagi" Sapa namja itu kelewat ceria.

Baekhyun malah mendengus menanggapinya, sedangkan si bibi menahan tawa melihat kekesalan dari raut wajahnya.

"Kim Jong In, apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi buta begini disini? Kau membolos sekolah eoh?" Marah Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang pada namja dihadapan nya itu yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kai. Pemuda yang baru kemarin menyandang sebagai status duda karena diputuskan oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak! Siapa yang bolos, aku sedang libur. Karena minggu depan kami akan ujian" Jawab Kai membela diri.

Lalu namja itu tersenyum bodoh melihat Xiumin yang sekarang tertawa mendengar jawaban darinya barusan.

"Eh Bibi, Selamat pagi"

Sapa Kai kepada Xiumin. Yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh yeoja itu.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kemari? Seharusnya kan kau belajar, bukan malah berkeliaran disini?"

Kai memilih tidak menanggapi ocehan gadis itu. Kai meraih rantang diatas meja yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah nya kemari.

"Oh iya Baekhyun, Ibu ku memasak kan sup rumput laut untuk mu" Kai menyerahkan rantang panjang itu kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap malas, tapi tetap menerimanya.

"Aku bilang pada Ibu jika kau akan bekerja hari ini. Dia sengaja memasak banyak untuk mu. Untuk Bibi Xiu juga" Lanjut Kai lalu melengok kearah Xiumin.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Kai. Kau tahu kau merepotkan Ibumu" Baekhyun masih saja dalam mode mengomelnya. Xiumin mencubit lengan nya kecil, Wanita dewasa itu geleng-geleng menghadapi tingkah keras keponakan nya.

"Bilang pada Ibu mu, terimakasih banyak Kai. Lain kali tidak perlu repot-repot" Ujar Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak pa pa bi, lagipula Ibu tidak keberatan" Balas Kai polos.

Xiumin sangat bersyukur karena Baekhyun mengenal Kai. Keluarga Kai adalah orang yang lumayan berada. Ayah Kai adalah seorang pebisnis yang menjalankan sebuah peruahaan cukup besar di Gangnam. Tapi kekuasaan mereka tidak lantas membuat nya memandang orang lain dari derajatnya. Kedua orang tua Kai memperlakukan Baekhyun sangat baik. Mereka tidak pernah memandang Baekhyun dari segi materi. Mereka juga mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun dibesarkan dari keluarga miskin sekaligus yatim piatu sejak kecil pun tidak membuat keluarga Kai melihat sebelah mata. Malah Ibu Kai semakin menyayangi Baekhyun seperti putri sendiri, dikarenakan Kai juga hanya anak tunggal di keluarga itu. Ibu Kai sangat berharap Baekhyun akan menikah dengan Kai kelak.

Setelah obrolan singkatnya diruang tamu tadi Baekhyun akhirnya memilih segera berangkat ketempat nya melamar kerja. Oh Ya Tuhan, Sekarang ini Baekhyun ingin sekali memaki namja yang sedang berjalan beriringan disampingnya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jong In. Namja itu benar-benar keras kepala. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah mengusirnya habis-habisan agar pulang dan belajar, namun nyatanya Kai masih nekat mengantar nya.

Jika saja Baekhyun tidak ingat masih punya hati nurani. Ia pasti sudah menendang jauh-jauh namja kelewat menyebalkan -menurutnya- itu agar berhenti mengekorinya.

Sebenarnya Kai membawa mobil tadi, tapi karena Baekhyun menolak diantar akhirnya ia memilih menemani Baekhyun berjalan kaki sampai halte. Mengucapkan selamat jalan ketika bus yang membawa Baekhyun pergi, itu yang ia ingin kan. Naif sekali Kim Jong In kita satu ini.

Mereka sudah tiba di halte Bus, terlihat Baekhyun seperti mengucap syukur berkali-kali karena berpikir dewi fortuna sedang memihak nya. Mata sipit itu berbinar mendapati sebuah bus sedang melaju pelan menuju halte. Pikirnya, ia akan langsung naik dan tidak perlu berdiam lama menunggu bersama namja menyebalkan disebelahnya itu.

Tapi sayang Baekhyun sekarang malah hanya bisa menatap bodoh ketika bus itu lewat begitu saja.

"Apa ini gila? Bus nya penuh?" Ucap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Baekhyun lalu berteriak-teriak memanggil bus itu. Tapi kerena bus nya tetap tidak berhenti, membuat Baekhyun geram setengah mati, akhirnya gadis itu hanya bisa mengumpat banyak-banyak.

"Baekhyun, sepertinya kau bisa telat. Apa perlu aku kembali kerumah mu untuk mengambil mobil agar bisa mengantarmu?" Tanya Kai polos mengulangi tawaran pertama yang tadi telah ia sampaikan.

"Tutup mulut mu Jong In" naas. Niat baik nya berbuah menyakitkan, Baekhyun malah membentak nya.

Huh, gadis itu memang mudah sekali marah. Dan Sayang nya Kai terlalu kebal dengan semua itu. toh, dia tidak kenapa-napa.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu sampai bus selanjutnya datang" Ujar nya tenang. Biarlah Kai menjadi namja bebal dan idiot. Semua itu demi cinta.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Kai sambil mendesis. "Issshhh" Gadis itu meniup poni nya kesal. Kesal karena ketinggalan bus ditambah kesal akan kehadiran Kai disini.

Baekhyun tidak membenci Kai. Itu sangatlah tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa ia membenci mantan kekasihnya sendiri, sedangkan dulu mereka pernah saling mencintai. Jujur, Baekhyun hanya kesal oleh sikap kekanakan Kai. Kai yang lebih dulu menghianatinya dengan selingkuh di belakang nya. Walau Baekhyun sendiri bingung bagaimana bisa orang seperti Kai tega menduakan nya. Ah, entahlah. Dan saat Baekhyun bisa melupakan Kai. Namja itu malah meminta kembali padanya. Oh, Jangan harap. Baekhyun pikir -cukup lama- memang Kai bukan lah type nya.

"Kai, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang"

"Tidak mau!" Jawab Kai cepat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau ini keras kepala sekali sih" Ucap Baekhyun frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau juga keras kepala Baek, kenapa aku tidak"

Dan setiap jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Kai itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun semakin mendidih.

"Pulang sekarang atau aku akan memukul mu. Bukankah seharus nya kau belajar, kau sebentar lagu kelusan Jong In, Ya ampun" Ancam Baekhyun mencoba menggertak Kai.

Baekhyun berteriak, bahkan untuk menatap Kai pun ia harus mendongak. Sekali lagi ia menyesal karena tidak pernah mau meminum susu kalsium waktu kecil.

"Aku akan pulang kalau kau mempertimbangkan untuk kembali menjadi kekasih ku lagi"

Tapi Kai tetap saja tidak gentar pada ancaman nya.

"APA?! _Shireo_" Baekhyun pikir Kai itu benar-benar sudah gila. Mana ada orang keras kepala yang sayang nya sangat bodoh seperti namja itu.

"Tidak mau ya sudah"

Kai malah duduk di kursi tunggu disana. Tidak perduli jika Baekhyun benar-benar akan memukulnya. Kai apatis.

"Baiklah aku akan mempertimbangkan nya, tapi dengan satu syarat" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menaik kan alisnya sebelah. Baekhyun pikir menghadapi Kai dengan kekerasan malah hanya menghabiskan banyak waktu.

Mendengar penawaran Baekhyun membuat namja itu bangkit segera. Mata nya berbinar lucu. Lalu dengan semangat Kai menghampiri Baekhyun.

"_Jeongmal_? Persyaratan apa itu?"

Gadis itu memandang Kai dengan senyum penuh arti. Sebenarnya ide ini baru saja muncul di kepalanya. Dan Baekhyun harap ini akan berhasil.

"Kau harus masuk tiga besar pada kelulusan nanti"

Rahang Kai hampir jatuh karena menganga terlalu lebar. "_M-Mwo? _ Apa Baek? tiga besar? Aku?" Tunjuk nya bodoh pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ku rasa kau tidak tuli Jong In" Balas Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mencibir. Sungguh mulut Baekhyun itu sangat pedas.

"Tapi Baek, bagaimana mungkin, Aku" Oh Ya Tuhan, Kai ingin menangis sekarang.

"Maka dari itu belajarlah yang rajin"

Baekhyun tersenyum menang. Setidak nya dengan begitu ia bisa terbebas dari Kai untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Benar-benar licik.

"Ta-tapi itu sulit Baekhyun, aku-"

Belum sempat Kai menyelesaikan kalimat nya. Obrolan mereka diganggu oleh suara bus yang datang. Baekhyun semakin tersenyum lebar, tanpa menunggu jawaban Kai gadis itu segera berlari dan menaiki bus. Baekhyun melambai kearah Kai dengan semangat. Merasa menang tentu saja.

"Belajarlah dengan keras Kai, Kau tidak akan menyesal" Ucap Baekhyun girang menikmati wajah memelas Kai. Kemudian bus itu mulai melaju meninggalkan Kai yang kini tampak lesu.

Kai menatap nanar bus yang baru saja melaju membawa Baekhyun nya pergi.

"Ibu... Aku ingin menikuti les :(" Rengek nya seorang diri.

* * *

><p>Junmyeon meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berdua. Menuruti keinginan putri nya untuk berbincang dengan calon pengawalnya itu.<p>

Kyungsoo masih setia memantau orang didepan nya yang menundukan kepalanya itu. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali membalas namja itu, tapi harga dirinya menolak. Kyungsoo menghela nafas nya panjang kemudian sengaja berdehem cukup keras agar membuat Chanyeol mau menatap nya. Namun sepertinya Chanyeol terlalu takut hanya sekedar bergerak, takut? Entahlah, hanya itu yang ada dibenak Kyungsoo.

"Katakan padaku, apakah kau benar-benar mau bekerja dengan ku atau tidak" Ucap Kyungsoo memecah kebisuan disana.

Kyungsoo ingin tahu sampai mana kepercayaan diri namja yang telah berani memperlakukan dirinya dengan tidak sopan tadi.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya sebentar, dan yang didapati pertama kali adalah wajah angkuh calon majikan mudanya yang kini menatap nya sambil melipat tangan didada. _Well, _Chanyeol memang bersalah, namja itu akui. Tapi kan dia juga tidak tahu itu sebelumnya. Oke, mungkin setelah ini dia akan berusaha untuk lebih berhati-hati dengan sikap nya.

"_Jeoseonghamnida _nona, saya sangat minta maaf sikap tidak sopan saya kepada anda tadi. Saya benar-benar minta maaf" Ucap Chanyeol -sangat- tidak enak hati sambil menunduk dalam.

Kyungsoo yang sudah merencanakan sejuta kalimat pedas jika saja namja itu masih berani mengoloknya. Tapi kini hanya bisa menelan bulat-bulat itu semua. Pasalnya dugaan nya salah. Ia mengira jika Chanyeol akan merasa tidak bersalah dan tetap berlagak sombong kalau dilihat dari perangaiannya tadi siang. Namun nyatanya, Namja itu sedang membungkuk berkali-kali dihadapan nya.

"Itu semua ditangan anda nona. Jika nona bersedia memaafkan saya, Ah!... tapi sepertinya tidak. Saya juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" Ucap Chanyeol lancar.

Chanyeol sangat meyesali kelakuan nya tadi, itu tidak bohong. Jujur sebenarnya ia sedang sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Dirinya baru saja lulus sekolah. Ibunya sakit-sakitan dan membutuhkan biaya untuk pengobatan rutin, kerena itulah ia nekat meminta bekerja pada paman nya.

Paman nya sudah terlalu banyak membantunya. Chanyeol juga sadar ia sudah dewasa sekarang. Dan saat ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk bekerja. Ia tidak mau merepotkan paman nya lebih lama lagi.

"Katakan padaku, apa alasan agar aku mau menerimamu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya lagi, wajahnya sarat akan kebingungan. Tidak percaya.

"_Ne?"_ Tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Kuharap kau benar-benar merenungkan kesalahan mu" Kyungsoo menjawab. Dia juga tahu kejadian tadi siang saat namja itu memarahinya tentu tidak disengaja. _Well,_ Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyalahkan namja itu sepenuhnya. Walau jika teringat kejadiannya masih membuatnya merasa jengkel.

"Berapa usia mu? Kelihatan nya kau masih sangat muda. Apa kau tidak bersekolah?" Tanya Kyungsoo ingin tahu. Mungkin dia bisa menimang-nimang lagi untuk menerima namja itu nanti.

"Sembilan belas tahun nona, saya baru lulus sekolah"

Kyungsoo ingin tertawa sekarang. "_Heol, _bahkan aku lebih tua darimu"

Chanyeol semakin menunduk dalam. Sungguh jika boleh dia ingin memutar waktu kembali. Dan tidak akan bertindak ceroboh seperti tadi siang.

* * *

><p>Obrolan kaku itu telah usai. Setelah sepeninggal Chanyeol, Kyungsoo naik ke lantai atas menuju kamar nya. Tapi dia masih dilema dengan keputusan nya, apa iya dia akan menerima Chanyeol atau tidak? Namja labil seperti dia pasti hanya akan membuat nya darah tinggi, pikir nya.<p>

Tapi melihat wajah menyesal namja tadi itu seperti sungguhan. Lalu tentang namja itu, tiba-tiba rasa penasaran menghantuinya. Yang benar saja, Kyungsoo penasaran oleh latar belakang Chanyeol. Ia mengira-ngira kenapa Chanyeol lebih memilih bekerja diusianya yang masih sangat dini. Karena jika dilihat sepertinya Chanyeol bukan orang susah. Buktinya namja itu sudah mempunyai mobil sendiri.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju ruang kerja Ayah nya. Niat nya ingin bertanya kepada Ayah nya mengenai Chanyeol. Tapi saat di tengah jalan ia berpapasan dengan pak Oh. Kyungsoo ingat, Pak Oh, bukankah dia paman Chanyeol. Gadis itu pikir bertanya dengan pria paruh baya itu maka ia akan mendapat informasi yang ia mau.

"Pak Oh!" Panggil Kyungsoo.

Pak Oh yang merasa dipanggil pun menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat. "Nona Kyungsoo" Jawab Pak Oh sopan.

"Pak Oh, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Pak Oh mengangguk mengiyakan. Pria paruh baya itu mengenal Kyungsoo dari yeoja itu kecil. Namun dikarenakan saat memasuki bangku sekolah Kyungsoo pindah ke Luar Negeri bersama Kakek dan Nenek nya. Pak Oh tidak pernah bertemu Kyungsoo lagi. Dan yeoja itu baru kembali ke Korea sebulan yang lalu.

"Apa benar Chanyeol itu keponakan mu?" Tanya Kyungsoo basa-basi.

Pak Oh mengangkat kepalanya sebentar.

"Benar nona"

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ragu untuk menanyakan ini. Gadis itu tampak menimang-nimang sebentar.

"Ada apa nona?"

Kyungsoo yang tadi sibuk berfikir kini balas menatap pria dihadapan nya.

"Chanyeol, kenapa dia ingin bekerja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Pak Oh mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "_Wae_? Apa terjadi sesuatu nona?"

"_A-aniya_, hanya ingin bertanya. Bukan kah aku harus mempertimbangkan ini dulu. Tapi dia tidak memberitahuku alasan ingin bekerja dengan ku"

Pria tengah baya itu menghela nafas nya lega. Ia mengira Chanyeol berbuat sesuatu. Padahal memang iya. -_-

"Chanyeol menanggung tanggung jawab atas keluarga nya. Ibu nya sakit, sedangkan Ayah nya baru meninggal setahun lalu" Jelas Pak Oh singkat, tetapi mewakili semua pertanyaan gadis itu.

Kyungsoo termenung mendengar jawaban dari pria dihadapan nya. Lama ia berdiam diri mencerna setiap kalimat dari Pak Oh.

Jadi Chanyeol itu yatim, dan Ibu nya sakit. Dan sekarang Chanyeol menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya! Tiba-tiba hati Kyungsoo merasa aneh. Apa mungkin ia tersentuh setelah mendengar penjelasan latar belakang Chanyeol barusan.

"Pak Oh, sampaikan padanya. Besok Chanyeol bisa mulai bekerja untuk ku"

Bahkan ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun merenggangkan otot-otot badan nya yang terasa pegal. Satu jam yang lalu dia baru saja menjalani seleksi untuk tes masuk. Jantung nya deg-deg an, sungguh takut saja jika nanti ia tidak lolos. Tapi mengingat tadi ia menjalani semua tes beserta tetek bengek nya dengan lancar apa mungkin ia gagal? 'Semoga saja aku lolos' Doa Baekhyun dalam hati.<p>

Membicarakan tentang Baekhyun, dulu ia pernah bekerja di sebuah minimarket di daerah rumah nya. Namun karena ia rasa gajinya terlalu kecil, akhir nya ia keluar dari sana. Baekhyun tahu, kebutuhan hidup nya dan bibi nya tidak lah murah. Mereka harus membayar kontrakan rumah tiap bulan nya. Sedang kan Xiumin, pekerjaan bibi itu hari-hari nya hanya berjualan ramyeon di kedai kecil. Dan hasil uang nya hanya cukup untuk makan dan keperluan sehari-hari.

Sebenar nya Xiumin bukan lah anak orang miskin. Namun dikarenakan dulu yeoja itu nekat menikah dengan lelaki pilihan nya yang tidak mendapatkan restu, alhasil dia diusir dari rumah. Mungkin Xiumin merasa sangat menyesal sekarang, kerena lelaki yang dulu sangat di cintainya tidaklah sebaik apa yang dia pikirkan. Laki-laki itu brengsek. Bahkan setelah menikah, Xiumin malah menjadi korban kekerasan suami brengsek nya itu dulu.

Baekhyun menyeka peluh yang menetes dari pelipis nya. Mengingat masa lalu kelam nya bersama bibinya membuat ia bersedih. Dalam hati Baekhyun sangat berharap bisa membahagiakan Xiumin suatu saat nanti. Karena Baekhyun menganggap Xiumin lebih dari Ibu kandung nya sendiri.

"Ibu" Gumamnya lirih. Lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaket nya. Sebuah kalung berbandul air berbentuk krystal yang selalu ia pakai. Xiumin bilang, kalung itu adalah peninggalan Ibu kandung nya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun kecil.

"Ku mohon, Jaga kami..."

Satu tetes air mata Baekhyun akhir nya jatuh. Kadang ia ingin marah, kenapa hidup nya menderita sekali. Tapi Baekhyun harus marah kepada siapa? Ibu nya kah, yang telah melahirkan lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Atau Tuhan kah, Tuhan yang memberinya cobaan hidup bertubi-tubi padanya. Atau bahkan Ayah kandung nya yang dengan tega menelantarkan nya hingga membuat semua beban ini seolah bertumpu padanya. Baekhyun memang pernah memiliki orang tua angkat, tapi itupun juga tidak membuatnya bisa hidup bahagia sekarang. Walau ia sempat merasakan kehangatan keluarga itu dulu, tapi kebahagiaan itu hanya dititipkan terlalu singkat padanya. Setelah nya direnggut kembali.

Tidak, Baekhyun sudah dewasa sekarang. Ia sudah berjanji pada Xiumin tidak akan pernah mengeluh lagi. Dengan kasar ia hapus air mata itu. Mencoba menghilangkan sesak itu dari dalam dada nya.

Saat ia sedang sibuk membenahi dirinya tiba-tiba seorang staff memanggil namanya.

"Byun Baekhyun"

Gadis itu segera bangun dan menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya.

"Iya, Saya"

"Selamat kau diterima. Mulai besok kau bisa bekerja"

"_Jeongmal?_"

Baekhyun senang bukan main mendengar nya. Gadis itu menjabat tangan staff itu lalu mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali.

* * *

><p>Suasana gedung tempat berkumpul nya lumayan banyak orang itu terlihat ramai. Baekhyun bahkan memasuki nya dengan gugup. Entah kenapa setelah sampai disini ia malah merasa percaya dirinya memudar. Sedangkan tadi pagi saat ia berpamitan kepada Xiumin ia sangat bersemangat. Kemana perginya semangat Baekhyun tadi?<p>

Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa percaya diri kalau begini caranya. Baru saja ia masuk kesana, tapi semua orang malah menatap nya aneh. Berkali-kali Baekhyun mengecek penampilan nya. Apa ada yang salah? Sepertinya semua normal-normal saja. Lalu ada apa dengan orang-orang disini.

Gadis itu berjingkat kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundak nya. "_Mwo_?" Tanya nya dengan wajah melotot maksimal.

"Waaah! Ya Tuhan, aku tidak menyangka akan ada anggota wanita" Jawab seseorang itu malah terdengar tidak nyambung.

"Benarkah? Mana, mana?" Tanya seseorang lagi menghampiri orang yang baru saja mengagetkan Baekhyun tadi. "Oh Ayaya cantik sekali!"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya melihat orang-orang absurd yang mengerubunginya.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Taehyun" Ucap salah satu namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Sepertinya namja itu yang paling hyper dari tadi.

Baekhyun menanggapinya masih dengan mata membulat. Namja bernama Taehyun tiba-tiba saja menjabat tangan nya begitu erat.

Satu lagi namja ingin memperkenalkan dirinya. Tapi seseorang yang sedari tadi melihat teman-teman nya bertingkah berlebihan menghentikan nya. Namja itu memberitahu bahwa pimpinan mereka sudah datang. Segera saja semua berlari membuat barisan rapi seperti peleton. Baekhyun mengerjap sebentar. Lalu kemudian mengikuti rekan nya berbaris. Gadis itu mengambil tempat paling belakang.

"Perkenalkan namaku Oh Soohyun selamat datang di depertement pertahanan. Mulai hari ini kalian akan bekerja untuk Tuan Kim"

Ucapan sambutan dari Pria berjas itu mendapat balasan penuh semangat dari semua pemuda disana.

"Dan perkenalkan ini" Pak Oh menarik seorang namja tinggi yang sedari tadi mengekorinya untuk ia perkenalkan. "Dia adalah Park Chanyeol, Dia Ketua kalian"

"Ya Tuan!"

Jawab semuanya serempak.

Selepas itu Pak Oh pamit pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol disana untuk mengurusi pekerjaan nya yang lain.

"Baiklah, seperti yang tadi dikatakan oleh Tuan Oh, mulai hari ini kita adalah tim. Aku adalah ketua kalian kuharap kalian semua mengikuti peraturan yang ku buat. Kalian akan mendapatkan mes untuk tinggal sementar disini. Bekerja lah dengan keras!"

Jujur saja sebenarnya Chanyeol sempat gugup tadi. Apalagi dihari ia bekerja pangkat nya adalah ketua. Oh Ya Tuhan. Semoga aku tidak melakukan kesalahan -doanya dalam hati-

"Bos! Tapi disini ada seorang yeoja" Baekhyun mendelik saat namja yang bernama Taehyun tadi tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan nya.

Chanyeol terkaget sebentar. 'yeoja' gumam nya lirih. "Yeoja? Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol setengah tidak percaya.

Kemudian semua orang disana menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Seperti lautan yang terbelah, para pemuda itu bergeser hingga tempat Baekhyun berdiri terlihat. Sekarang Baekhyun terlihat paling jelas diantara yang lain nya.

Chanyeol menganga ditempat nya. "Astaga! Paman tidak memberitahuku" Ujar nya dengan wajah bodoh.

* * *

><p>Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi. Gadis itu tampaknya sengaja bangun lebih awal. Bagaimana tidak, jika hari ini adalah penerimaan para anggota baru di rumah nya. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa harus ada depertement pertahanan dirumah nya. Maka jawaban nya adalah simple. Keluaraga Kyuungsoo adalah jajaran Orang terkaya di Korea. Ayah nya adalah pebisnis yang sudah mendunia sedangkan kakek nya adalah Mantan Presiden korea selatan. Maka dari itu, tidak akan ada orang yang berani main-main dengan keluarganya.<p>

Semua kehidupan Kyungsoo serba glamour, Kyungsoo juga suka berkeliaran kesana kemari seorang diri. Dan itu membuat Ayah nya selalu di kelilingi rasa cemas. Maka dari itu Kim Junmyeon sengaja membangun departement pertahanan untuk melindungi putrinya. Atau sebut mereka semua adalah bodyguard. Yang akan menjamin ke amanan Kyungsoo kemanapun gadis itu pergi.

Kyungsoo memang asli berkewarganegaraan Korea. Tapi gadis itu lebih lama tumbuh di Amerika. Pergaulan negara barat sangat membuat Junmyeon mengkhawatirkan putrinya. Apalagi jika mengingat masa lalu Kyungsoo yang kelam. Membuat Junmyeon sangat berhati-hati menjaga anak nya.

Seseorang terdengar mengetuk pintu besar kamar Kyungsoo. Lalu tak selang beberapa lama terlihat Ayah nya masuk kedalam dengan senyum mengembang. Junmyeon sudah perpakaian rapi, sepertinya akan segera pergi.

"Ayah, Selamat pagi" Sapa Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum melihat wajah cerah Ayah tercintanya.

"Selamat pagi princess" Balas Junmyeon dengan wajah semakin cerah. "Ayah akan segera kembali ke Amerika sayang"

Kyungsoo tahu. Pasti selalu begini. "Baiklah Ayah, hati-hatilah dijalan" Ujar gadis itu dengan senyum masam.

Junmyeon semakin mendekati putrinya. Selama ini ia memang selalu berjarak jauh dengan Kyungsoo. Dulu saat Kyungsoo masih di Amerika, Junmyeon lebih sering menghabiskan pekerjaan nya di Korea. Namun saat putrinya kembali ke korea, sekarang malah dia yang sering pergi ke Amerika. Sebenarnya Junmyeon juga sedikit heran menyadarinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Itu adalah pekerjaan nya.

Junmyeon memeluk Kyungsoo sayang. Membisikkan kata-kata maaf untuk putrinya.

"Hari ini para anggota baru akan bekerja, mereka akan mengawalmu kemanapun kau pergi. Ayah juga menitipkan mu pada Chanyeol. Sepertinya namja itu bisa diandalkan" Ucap Junmyeon usai melepas pelukan nya.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin menyangkal ketika Ayah nya terang-terangan memuji Chanyeol dihadapan nya. Oh Ayolah, Kyungsoo tidak bisa seyakin Junmyeon dalam berfikir.

"Tapi Ayah, untuk apa harus ada bodyguard. Ayah melihat ku seperti anak kecil saja" Gadis itu merajuk. Wajahnya merengut lucu.

Junmyeon menghela nafas nya. "Kyungsoo, Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan pada putriku. Ku harap kau memahami itu" Walau lirih, tapi perkataan Junmyeon penuh ketegasan. Dan Kyungsoo tahu, itu tidak akan mudah dibantah.

"Bukankan sudah ada Chanyeol! Lalu untuk apa mereka masih harus mengikutiku? Aku juga punya privasi Ayah"

"Mereka tidak akan mencampuri privasimu Kyungie, mereka hanya bertugas menjagamu. Ini semua demi keselamatan mu. Kau tentu tidak melupakan Namja itu kan?"

Mendengar Ayah nya menyebutkan 'namja itu' membuat Kyungsoo tertegun sebentar. Jujur itu juga masih membuatnya takut.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

><p><strong>Saya gak yakin ff ini bisa lanjut. Karena kalau dipikir-pikir ff ini terlalu flat bikin gak pede apdet nya. Saya gak nemu ide yang 'WAH' gitu. Takutnya malah gak ada yang ngelirik T_T! Bingung jadinya, mau dilanjutin atau tidak :(<strong>

**Segitu Aja**

**.**

**Review kalau mau -_-**

**Bye~**


End file.
